


…и кошка в подарок!

by WTF Yasuhiro Nightow Team 2021 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Category: Trigun (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life, Tragedy/Comedy, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, WTF_YNT
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Yasuhiro%20Nightow%20Team%202021, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: не проходите мимо.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	…и кошка в подарок!

Кормили в салуне просто отвратно.  
Вообще-то приютское детство и «Око Михаила», а потом и двухлетняя погоня за слухами в пустыне приучили Николаса не привередничать — ешь что дают, если не хочешь ходить голодным, — но обычно это «что дают» предполагалось хоть и малоаппетитное, но съедобное.  
То, что подали им с Вэшем под видом сегодняшней горячей похлебки, на съедобное было совсем не похоже.  
А похоже оно было на повод всю ночь бегать наперегонки до строеньица на задворках салуна; или не наперегонки — кто его знает, может, у Вэша луженый желудок, который гвозди способен переварить, не то что неудавшееся блюдо.  
Но Паникер, принюхавшись к поднимающемуся над тарелкой парку, как-то погрустнел и стал глядеть в стену, даже не притронувшись к ложке.  
Наверное, с тоской вспоминал об их скудных съестных припасах: бутылке дешевого виски, остатках покрошившихся галет и последнем куске вяленого томьего мяса, о который сломали нож на вчерашнем привале.  
— Эй, милейший, — Николас поболтал ложкой в вареве и сразу же пожалел об этом, потому что всплывшие волокна что цветом, что структурой напоминали обрывки половой тряпки. — Что у вас со стряпухой?  
— Стряпуха наша уехала родственников навестить, двести миль на запад, — ответил хмурый хозяин за стойкой, протирая заброшенным на могучее плечо полотенцем стаканы — что первое, что вторые были сомнительной чистоты.  
— А готовит тогда кто? — тут же оживился и встрял Вэш со вполне резонным вопросом. — Если ваша повариха, ну, того, уехала?  
— Племянница моя и готовит, — хозяин составил стаканы в ряд, смахнул последние невидимые соринки толстым пальцем в рыжих волосках и с гордостью окинул дело рук своих взглядом. — Деликатесов у нас здесь не подают, извините.  
Неудивительно, что поздним вечером зал салуна оказался пустым.  
Надо было задуматься раньше и доехать до следующего городка, всего-то двадцать миль по карте.  
Паникер вздохнул, с обреченным выражением лица сгреб ложку, зачерпнул из своей тарелки, поднес ко рту… погрузился в размышления.  
— На солнцах перегрелся, наверное, — позеленев, наконец выдавил он и уронил ложку обратно. — Кусок в горло не лезет, обойдусь без ужина.  
— Пожалуй, я тоже, — Николас поднялся и потянулся за прислоненным к стене Карателем — на всякий случай.  
Из окна его номера, как нарочно, был виден освещенный подоконник дома напротив, с выставленным остывать пирогом на цветном блюде — судя по запаху, мясным, с поджаристой золотистой корочкой, даже на вид хрустящей.  
Николас скрипнул зубами, сглотнул слюну, затушил в пепельнице сигарету и захлопнул окно, чтобы не дразнить и без того ноющий желудок. И чтобы не искушать и без того грешную душу перспективой всего-то отправиться в ад за кражу. Но приют научил его и тому, что брать чужую еду — последнее дело.  
Подумаешь, придется лечь спать голодным.  
Не впервые все-таки.  
— …Вульфвуд! — тормошили его. — Вульфвуд, просыпайся!  
— Катись к черту, еж, — отмахнулся Николас, отворачиваясь и накрывая голову подушкой.  
Но отвязаться от Паникера было не так-то просто.  
«Чего же ты к нему привязался-то?» — прозудел противный внутренний голос, как обычно, возникающий в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Я там уже был, — тем временем ответил беспощадный и не понимающий самых прозрачных намеков Вэш и подушку отобрал.  
— Сходи еще раз, — не колеблясь, предложил Николас и сел.  
В окно бил белый солнечный свет, Каратель стоял далековато, нестерпимо хотелось размяться, вытряхнуть из волос набившийся накануне песок, умыться и жрать.  
Особенно — жрать.  
Пусть пока живет, идиот метлоголовый.  
— Я придумал, — Вэш бесцеремонно плюхнулся в изножье кровати и скрутил ноги затейливым кренделем. Поскреб загривок. — Ты говорил, что умеешь готовить. Давай ты приготовишь нам рагу? Насчет кухни я уже договорился.  
— Ну, умею, — буркнул Николас почти на автомате, еще не проснувшись до конца. Пару секунд спустя до него дошло: — Ты что сделал?  
— Договорился насчет кухни, — слегка удивился Паникер. — Где готовить.  
«И нахуя?..» — собирался спросить Николас, но понял: за тарелку какой-нибудь горячей — и вкусной! — жратвы готов не то что кого-нибудь убить — готов Паникера обнять и расцеловать.  
— А деньги? — спросил он.  
Вчера же все до последнего четвертака отдали.  
Вэш наклонился, стянул левый ботинок и вытряхнул из него полсотни с мелочью: три мятых бумажки и пригоршню монет, которые поймал на лету, не позволив раскатиться по углам.  
— Ну ты и… — угрожающе начал Николас.  
— Это на черный день! — Паникер скроил такую рожу, будто бережливость — его первое имя. — Так что, на рынок?  
При свете солнц город оказался совсем небольшим, и рынка того было — десяток прилавков с овощами и фруктами, мягким домашним сыром и неизменным вяленым мясом — «по нашему традиционному рецепту, который передается из поколения в поколение».  
— И как тебе удалось? — Николас закурил.  
— Что?  
— Отжать у этого скопидома кухню.  
— Я сказал, у тебя обет, — рассеянно сообщил Вэш, разглядывая ценник на ящике с красными яблоками и позвякивая мелочью в кармане плаща. — Смирение и стремление к умерщвлению грешной плоти заставили тебя отказаться от потакания страстям, и поэтому ешь ты только то, что сам приготовил. И лишь врожденное чувство скромности помешало тебе вчера…  
— Тьфу на тебя, — Николас и правда сплюнул — себе под ноги, чтобы избавиться от прилипших к небу табачных крошек: сигареты тоже заканчивались.  
— Я тоже тебя обожаю, Вульфвуд, — совершенно серьезно ответил Паникер и замахал рукой, отвлекая внимание: — О, смотри, баклажаны!  
Баклажаны были насыпаны горкой в большущую плетеную корзину, поставленную рядом с прилавком.  
На вершине горки дремала черная кошка с пыльным носом.  
— Почем? — ткнул в корзину Николас.  
Вэш же потянулся выцепить из горки парочку баклажанов побольше — но сразу же отдернул руки и шагнул назад, на всякий случай.  
Кошка уже не дремала — подняв голову и утробно урча, скалилась по-собачьи.  
Усатый мужик за прилавком, молча наблюдавший за ними, тяжело вздохнул — и вдруг заголосил:  
— Скидка! Целую корзину отдам за тридцать! И кошка в подарок!  
Кошка только пошевелила ушами, глядя презрительно, и зевнула во всю пасть.  
Николас с Вэшем переглянулись.  
— …может, не рагу? — первым предложил Паникер.


End file.
